peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 June 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-06-30 ; Comments *(User:RazorBladeAlley): One side of a Maxell UDI 120... Spelling's probably out on a few of these so edit if you like. Recorded! *A recording of the complete broadcast in now available and the existing track listing has been added to and updated accordingly. *Selected tracks available on Dat 085 (@'), including complete Distorted Waves Of Ohm session. Sessions *Distorted Waves Of Ohm, one and only session. Recorded in own studio, date unknown. No known commercial release. *Broccoli, #1. Recorded 1995-05-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Deadly D: Listen Dis (12 inch) Flex Records '@ *Fireworks: Endless Sleep (Various Artists CD - Hodge Podge and Barrage From Japan Vol 2) 1+2 Records #''' *Broccoli: Relent (Peel Session) *Zion Train: Free The Bass (LP – Homegrown Fantasy) China Records '''@ # *Kenickie: Perfect Plan (7 inch - Catsuit City) Slampt *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Sketch Plan And Elevation (Peel Session) @ # *June of 44: June Miller (LP - Engine Takes To The Water) Quaterstick Records *''(10:30 news)'' *Trumans Water: Uni-Traction Bath (LP - Milktrain To Paydirt) Homestead Records *Dorothy Berry: You're So Fine (CD – Playin' Hard To Get - West Coast Girls) Ace #''' *Rev Rev: I'll Get By (LP - Spontaneous Combustion) Third-Ear Trumpet *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Snark (Peel Session) '''@ # * (tape flip) *Broccoli: Neglect It (Peel Session) *Venas Pluton: Veda (CD – Binocular) Jabalina Musica *Fun-Da-mental: Sin, In The Name Of... (CD - With Intent To Pervert The Cause Of Injustice!) Nation Records @''' *Blueboy: Dirty Mags (7 inch) Sarah Records *Queers: Cut It Dude (LP - Move Back Home) Lookout! Records *Shig & Buzz: Run (CD - Double Diamonds) Mai Tai Records *Starmarket: Chuck (CD - Starmarket) Delores Recordings *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: The Solution (Peel Session) '''@ # *Hugh Hopper & Kramer feat. Robert Wyatt: Free Will & Testament (CD - A Remark Hugh Made) Shimmy Disc #''' *Cosmic Trigger: Marauder (12 inch - Marauder / Ghost Of Acid) Stay Up Forever '''@ # * (11:30 news) *Dick Dale: Mexico (CD - Unknown Territory) Hightone Records * (tape flip) *Broccoli: Blue (Peel Session) *Grifters: Founder's Day Parade (10 inch - The Eureka EP) Shangri-La Records *Moonloonies: Energy Temple (LP - Detonator) Mystic Stones @ # *Ferus Mustafov: Revisko Oro (CD - King Ferus) Globestyle *''Amusing anecdote involving a Glastonbury interview that Mark Radcliffe and John did ''# *Goober Patrol: Good Times / Bad Times (7 inch - From Out Of Space A Warning And An Ultimatum) Punk As Duck Records *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Split Level Creation (Peel Session) @ # *Guided by Voices: Closer You Are (LP - Alien Lanes) Matador *Fudge Tunnel: Sex Mammoth (CD - In A Word) Earache *Dub Specialists: Scratch Dub (LP - Break to Break Dub to Dub) Crispy @''' *Spoiled Brats: Rich Kid (7 inch) Real Records *Movietone: Under The 3000 Foot Red Ceiling (7 inch – Mono Valley) Planet Records *Quest: Flytrap (12 inch) Mythology '''@ *Broccoli: Cherry Drop Club (Peel Session) *Tassilli Players: Unknown '(LP - The Wonderful World Of Weed in Dub) Universal Egg '@ *Nouvelle Generation: Ma Cherie (CD - La Fete Au Village) Sonodisc *Secret Goldfish: Seasick (7 inch) Creeping Bent *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Apparitions (Peel Session) @ # *Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band: Mickey's Son and Daughter (CD – Unpeeled) Strange Fruit £''' *Labradford: Balanced On It's Own Flame (LP - A Stable Reference) Flying Nun Records *Drunken Master: Dragon Dance (12 inch) IZM Records '''@ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File b *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File c *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File d File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-06-30 *b) Dat_085_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *c) 1995-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE231 *d) best of peel vol 79 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *a) 2:57:13 *b) 4:02:21 (from start to 1:14:50) *c) 1:33:51 (to 49:29) *d) 46:40 (from 44:18) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping complete this tracklisting, and to Isector for the recording. *c) Created from LE231 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1995 Lee Tape 231 *d) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 79 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes